


Greedy Devil

by yugidementia



Series: Sebaciel Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugidementia/pseuds/yugidementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is jealous of Elizabeth for an afternoon. Ciel kisses him after she leaves, but she came back for her purse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> -Written for the prompt by sebaciel-trash-17, much appreciated. I do think this was less conflict filled than it could've been. I hope this met your expectation.  
> -These prompts are gonna make me a better writer, so please bear with me.

Sebastian carefully arranged the afternoon snack and tea on the table in the drawing room, both young teenagers watching his suave movements. He had welcomed the distraction of preparing elevenses for the pair, no longer able to passively watch Elizabeth hold Ciel's hand in the garden for a stroll- a stroll to admire the roses Sebastian planted for the young master, no less.

Sebastian had watched from afar as the lady had plucked a pristine rose, barring no thorns, and placed it in one of Ciel's buttonholes. She looked delighted and Ciel smiled, occasionally getting swept up in her joviality. "It looks so good on you! I think white roses will be perfect for our wedding!"

"I concur," Ciel said, smile dimming as he caught Sebastian's gaze over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I think it's about time for refreshments, shall we retire to the drawing room, my lady?"

"That sounds nice!" she beamed.

The rest of the afternoon was a constant trying of the butler's patience, watching the couple leisurely spend the day. Elizabeth had insisted on feeding Ciel a bite of her cake during tea, leaning over the table with her hand on his. Then they had settled into the library to admire a photo album and reminisce childhood, legs pressed against each other, engrossed in their favorite memories. As the lady left, she successfully entreated the earl to join her at the next ball she was attending and kissed him on the cheek.

Sebastian closed the entrance door behind them after they'd seen her off in the carriage. Ciel let out a loud sigh.

"My lord?"

"Oh knock it off, I could feel your jealousy from the other side of the manor. You know I have a responsibility to her."

"Of course, young master. I am sorry I-"

Ciel had wrenched his hand around the demon's tie and used it to jerk him down to his height and pressing his tender lips to Sebastian's. "Do shut up," the boy rasped as he opened his mouth to trace along the demon's bottom lip. Sebastian leaned into it, opening his mouth for his little master, his teeth lightly knocking against the earl's.

"Ciel, sorry, I forgot my purse!" Elizabeth's voice cut through the blood pounding in Ciel's ears. Ciel let go of Sebastian's tie and backed away from his servant, but it was too late, the blonde was staring at them.

"W-What are you doing?" she implored.

"Uh, I-" Ciel stammered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"We meant to keep this a secret, my lady. The young master wanted to make sure his affections were adequate before he gave them to you," Sebastian hid the sheer amount of amusement he felt, allowing only a little to show, to give credibility to his tale.

"Oh Ciel! You don't have to go to such lengths," she giggled, her nerves following her exhale.

"I must do my best to please my fiance," the boy said with his usual grace. "Sebastian, go fetch Elizabeth's purse from the-"

"Library," she finished.

"At once," the demon bowed.

Ciel waited until Sebastian had climbed the stairs to directly face Elizabeth. "Lizzy, may I?" he whispered, looking at her lips. She was confused, but then averted her eyes when she interpreted his request.

"O-of course."

Ciel leaned to close the gap between them, allowing his lips to gently press to hers, his fingers weaving into hers. He waited only a brief moment and then pulled away.

"Lady Midford," Sebastian had appeared beside them, purse held out before the girl.

"T-thank you! I'll see you at the ball Ciel!" she squealed, excitedly making her way out the door and to the carriage.

Ciel let out a breath and smiled, Elizabeth was living in such a peaceful world like she deserved, one where things fell into place. He'd hate to shatter that for her, making the demon promise to make sure they were never caught again. Sebastian had agreed, though making a concession to his jealousy.

"That, my lord, I doubt I can control as easily. I respect Lady Elizabeth and your arrangement. I suppose it is merely my nature to want to selfishly have what is mine," he growled the last word, leaning down to Ciel's face. "I only wish I could so openly show my own affections for the young master."

Ciel sighed, equal parts exasperation and adoration. "Greedy devil," he murmured into Sebastian's awaiting mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!  
> -Also if you wanna send questions/comments/sebaciel fic prompts to me feel free to do so at collapsardemon.tumblr.com/ask  
> No guarantees, but if I like it I'll write it. Also if you include your username I'll tag you/dedicate it to you on here.


End file.
